Brotherhood
by ramenblitz
Summary: Follow a group of pikmin on their journey to survive. This story takes place before Captain Olimar lands on the Pikmin Planet. Rated T to be safe. CH.3 under development.
1. Chapter 1

Brotherhood, a pikmin's story

_Hi! Just for you guys to know, this is my first fanfic and this story will probably fail horribly! I'm not even completely sure about this writing system! I hope you don't die trying to read this!_

* * *

><p>It was a nice day in the area later known as the Impact Site. Three colors of pikmin, red, blue, and yellow, all working in harmony. Three pikmin onions side by side, in an area that seem was meant for them. Everything was great, that is until they heard a great rumbling in the distance.<p>

Noodle, a red pikmin heard the rumbling, as well as every pikmin in the area.

"That can't be a good sign." he thought. Soon, he was running up to the rest of the pikmin and met up with his friends. Flame, another red pikmin, said, "What the heck was that?". Mellow, a yellow pikmin, was shaking while she she said, "A-a-a-a-are we gonna be o-o-okay?". Aqua, a blue pikmin, then exclaimed in an upbeat attitude, "Of course we'll be okay! Whatever caused the rumbling, is about to get his face stuck in his own a-!" Aqua was then punched in the gut by Mellow who screamed, "NO CUSSING!". After their laughter, the end began.

Screaming was heard. The group of about 30 pikmin saw a lone blue pikmin eaten by a burrowing snagret. "RUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!" Noodle yelled. Everyone ran to the onions. On the way, 4 pikmin were eaten by hidden snagrets. When the group got within 10 feet of the onions, they saw them launch toward the sky. "W...were to late...?" Flame whispered.

They weren't quick enough.

The sun had set.

* * *

><p><em>So how was that for a first chapter for my first fanfic? I still don't know how everything works but still... please review! I need the feedback!<em>

_-Ramenblitz_


	2. Chapter 2

Brotherhood

NEXT CHAPPY GUYS! WOOOOOOOOOO! *headexplodes*

* * *

><p>"We...are to late..."<p>

"What are we going to do?"

"Look he's waking up!"

"Noodle!"

Noodle suddenly opened his eyes, revealing his surroundings. "Wha-what happened? Noodle said.

Around him was his usual friends and 13 other pikmin. "We were running away, than we saw the onions take off. After that you passed out. We picked you up and just kept running. As we ran, the ones not staring at you right now were all eaten..." Aqua said sadly. The area fell into a sad silence. "Well...where are we?" Noodle asked out of curiosity. "We're not sure. We just know we are in a forest area. Also, we saw the onions crash into three areas, one is where we are now, one at our previous home, and the other in an unknown location. We tried to get the onion near us, but it was stuck in the ground with dirt all over it. We are still trying to figure out what made the onions crash." explained Flame.

A few minutes later, Noodle suddenly blurted out, "How will we survive?". In response, Mellow said, "I don't know... WHAT WILL WE DOOOO!". As Mellow was crying and being comforted by Flame, Noodle said, "We lost our connection to the onions... I guess we have to hunt for our food... oooOOOoooooOOOOooooOOOOOooo! A stick and a pointy rock! I' gonna make a spear!...Wait... Whats a spear?" "I don't know, try and make whatever you said!" Aqua ordered Noodle. After about 20 minutes, Noodle finally made a spear. "Yay I did it! And it's pointy and why do I feel so dizzy?..."

Then Noodle collapsed.

…

…

Then everybody else did.

….

…

Their brains are expanding.

…

…

They are getting smarter.

...

…

Evolution.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed the chapter! These first two chapters and MAYBE the next one are just introduction.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2 RE:ENDING

HIYA!

I personally hated last chapters ending. I RUSHED IIIIIIITTTTTTTT!  
>SOOOOOOOOOOOOO here is the remake of CHAPTER 2's ending!<p>

* * *

><p>"Go ahead and make the spear thingy Noodle!" exclaimed Aqua. After about 10 minutes and many, many, MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANYYYYYY failed attempts, Noodle finally made a spear. "I DID IT! WOOOOOOOOO! I am is are so very special. You guys try making one…..and nobody better be a Grammar Nazi!" yelled Noodle. Soon enough, with much less failed attempts, all of the pikmin made a spear. They were all so excited with the discovery, they massed produced them until they ran out of materials.<p>

Afterwards, they all passed out, with their head pounding with unbearable pain.

…

"Their brains are expanding.

Perhaps they are on the path to sentience?

…

….

…..

…

….

It probably is…

It could be…

No…

Can it be true?

These pikmin evolved before my journey here?

…

It is…

It is evolution…

How is this possible?

…

Where are they?

Where are those pikmin? Where could they have gone?

I guess I'll have to keep reading through this journal…"

The odd looking person walked to his ship, preparing to sleep. Meanwhile on the table was a single journal.

This journal said…

"Noodle"

* * *

><p>I'm not sure where I was going there… I actually think this was worse than the last one…. Nyehhh whatever…<p> 


End file.
